New life !
by Clouuds
Summary: Nouvelle ff ! Petite présentation, résumé à venir ! FABERRY
1. Présentations

**Hellooo !**

Alors voilà j'me présente Clouds enchantée ! Bon personne ne me connait j'avooue... J'ai posté une seule fiction ici pour l'instant (Soirée ratée, calzona) et je n'ai presque jamais reviewé de ff... SORRY ! Mais voilà je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction un peu plus longue. Ca sera du Faberry et oui ! L'histoire sera plus centrée sur Quinn car c'est tout de même mon personnage préféré ! Pour vous donner une petite idée de l'histoire, ca se passe principalement à New-Haven (Yale) et New York, i un nouveau personnage que j'ai créé fera son apparition dans ma ff, et bien sûr une romance entre Rachel et Quinn ! Et pour le titre : New life (bon je sais pas très original..) Bien sûr les personnages de Glee feront leurs apparition (Santana, Kurt...) Je ne sais pas encore si il y aura du Brittana.. En gros voilà !

C'est ma première fiction, d'habitude je suis plus OS pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'arrive jamais à les terminé, j'ai tellement d'idée que ca part dans tout les sens et je ne sais plus quoi écrire. Je vais donc faire au maximum pour poster la ff entière, détestant moi-même les ff non-terminé. Je ne sais pas encore la fréquence de mes publications mes je ferais au maximum pour posté au moins 1 fois par semaine, je vous en dirais plus quand je publierais le 1er Chapitre !

Tchou.

PS : Des fans d'Orphan Black ? DELPHINE CORMIER.. *_*


	2. Chapter 1

**« Hello ! Pour les petits veinards il est temps d'aller en cours ! Ici Matthew pour vous servir et mettre un peu de gaietés et de joie en cette belle matinée de décembre, les vacances approchent ! Et tout de suite « I Love It » d'Icona Pop, j'adore ! »**

Un grognement de mécontentement se fit entendre dans la petite chambre n°408. C'était une pièce où l'on pouvait distinguer deux espaces bien différents. D'un coté, prés de la fenêtre, trônait un petit lit en chêne de couleurs claires. Au dessus, siégeaient quelques photos de personnes enlacées les unes aux autres qui souriaient à pleines dents. En face du petit lit, un bureau était installé, en bois de chêne lui aussi, il était plutôt bien ordonné. Cet espace faisait contraste avec l'autre partie de la pièce. En effet, à l'opposer, se trouvait exactement les mêmes meubles disposés exactement pareil. Cependant tout était beaucoup moins bien rangé.

Dans le petit lit prés de la fenêtre, une forme bougea sous l'épaisse couverture blanche. Un deuxième grognement se fit entendre et une main apparut afin de parvenir à éteindre l'objet de ses souffrances. Pourquoi diable le volume était aussi fort et pourquoi cet imbécile de Matthew avait choisi cette musique aussi brutale pour son doux réveille. Quand la personne emmitouflée réussit enfin à arrêter son radio-réveil, la chambre se retrouva à nouveau dans son silence apaisant. Un troisième grognement synonyme de mécontentement mais aussi de tristesse pour ce réveil si brutale, se fit entendre. Lentement, une tête immergea de l'épais mont blanc, laissant apparaître de petits cheveux blonds. La belle aux bois dormant papillonna des yeux face à la lumière. Cet idiot d'animateur avait raison, la journée semblait être ensoleillée. Lorsque la jeune blonde parvint à ouvrir les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était seule dans la 408. En effet, le lit d'à coté n'avait même pas était défait, ou plutôt le linge et les quelques livres qui stagnaient sur le lit n'avait pas bougé. L'étudiante replaça ses courts cheveux blond d'un geste habile de la main avant de saisir son téléphone posé sur la petite table de nuit en chêne.

Lorsqu'elle lu **« 1 message reçu »** sur l'écran, elle pria intérieurement pour que ce message viennent d'une personne en particulier. Elle ferma ses yeux noisette tout en appuyant sur la touche pour l'ouvrir. La jolie blonde ouvra lentement ses yeux un à un le cœur battant légèrement plus vite. Malheureusement, ça n'était que sa colocataire :

**« Tu aurais dû ramener tes petites fesses Fabray. La fête était géniale, ne me cherche pas demain matin...;) XX Emma »**

Quinn soupira et reposa le téléphone. Elle se leva, saisit quelques affaires, une serviette, sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la porte en bois. La jeune blonde jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil qui affichait « 9h12 » avant de sortir. Elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de commencer les cours un peu plus tard, car au moins les douches des filles ne seraient pas encombrées.

Le couloir était désert, la plus part des étudiants de Yale devait déjà être en cours. Les murs vert clair à la base étaient remplis d'affiches d'adhésions à différentes associations, chorales, club etc. Mais ce qui sauté le plus aux yeux, c'était les centaines d'affiches d'un rouge flamboyant, toutes identiques, collé les unes sur les autres. « Fête pour l'hiver ! » Quinn sourit en passant devant. C'était sa colocataire et elle qui étaient les responsables de cette nouvelle décoration. Emma l'avait supplié de l'aidait à les coller, elle avaient dû se lever en pleine nuit pour éviter qu'elles se fassent attraper par le surveillant de l'étage. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait été à la fois surpris et amusé de voir « l'œuvre d'art » des deux filles. Quinn avait vu juste, les douches étaient désertes. Elle se lava rapidement, une douce odeur de pomme verte s'échappa de la cabine. La jolie blonde s'habilla d'un simple jean clair et d'un gros pull en laine crème pour vaincre les températures froides de l'hiver. Après cela,, elle se redirigea vers sa petite chambre. Une petite mis en beauté plus tard, la jeune fille mit ses bottes, saisi son sac et les quelques livres rangés soigneusement sur le bureau et prit la porte.

Dehors, le campus baigné dans un soleil éclatant malgré les très légères températures. Quinn croisa quelques personnes en chemin qui la saluèrent. Il fait dire qu'elle était plutôt populaire ici à Yale. Ce n'était pas vraiment elle la « source » , avec Emma Reid comme colocataire n'importe qui pouvait être populaire. Cependant, cela n'affectait pas la jeune blonde. En effet, elle ne cherchait ni ne rejetait cette popularité. Elle avait changé depuis le lycée. Grâce à ses amies, mais aussi d'un professionnel. Elle avait enfin réussi à être la personne qu'elle voulait être. Aujourd'hui, la jeune blonde vivait sa vie normalement, sans forcement chercher à être parfaite à tout prix pour satisfaire les autres notamment ses parents et surtout, elle ne maltraiter plus les gens « différents ». Le cœur d'Ice Q n'était plus aussi lourd et froid. Le premier et seul cours de sa matinée était un cours de littérature, elle se dirigea donc vers l'amphithéâtre de Mr Davis.

De nombreux étudiants attendaient leurs professeurs. En les regardant Quinn comprenait facilement ce que la majorité avait fait hier soir. Même s'ils avaient tous une mine fatiguée, chacun parlait de la grande soirée avec ferveur et amusement. Quinn soupira, encore une soirée de louper. Elle commençait à regretter et elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû y aller. Sa colocataire avait peut-être eu raison, elle aurait pu oublier toutes ces pensées le temps d'une soirée, s'amuser. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer plus sur son sort, une grande rousse aux cheveux raide lui sauta dessus.

**« FABRAY ! »** Quinn comprit immédiatement qui était cette personne.

**_ Emma ! T'as vraiment une sale tête**, ricana Quinn.

**_ Oh, tu peux parler Q, t'es encore plus horrible que moi, et toi, tu ne t'es absolument pas dépensé au lit comme moi hier soir !** Répondit la jeune rousse en souriant. **Sérieusement Quinn** reprit-elle avec un air un peu plus préoccupé, **il faut que tu fasses quelques choses regarde toi, tu ne m'as rien expliqué depuis l'autre jour, je ne comprends pas vraiment et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça...**

Quinn se pinça la lèvre en baissant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça, elle n'avait pas l'envie, pas maintenant. Voyant la détresse de Quinn à l'évocation du fameux sujet « dont on ne doit pas parler » Emma préféra détourner le sujet, du moins pour l'instant :

**« Ecoute ce soir c'est toi moi, un peu de bouffe et un bon film niannian ça te va ? Je te raconterai ma prise d'hier soir ! »** Ajouta la rousse avec un clin d'oeil.

Quinn se détendit, sa colocataire avait réussi à la faire sourire malgré elle.

**_ Ne me dis pas que Paul a fait son grand retour** ?

**_Oh non, oublie cet abruti, j'ai bien mieux !** Répondit Emma en rentrant dans l'amphithéâtre.

Le cours se passa bien comme d'habitude. La littérature anglaise était l'une de ses matières préférées. Emma aussi aimait cette matière, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle passait les heures de littérature à lancer de grands sourires à son professeur parce qu'il était « foutrement canon » d'après ses dires. Quinn était amusé par les tentatives de la jeune fille pour réussir à attraper ce cher Monsieur Davis entre ses filets. Elle avait tout essayé, la manière explicite et implicite, rien n'avait marché. Quinn savait que le jeune professeur avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle l'avait vu sur le parking du campus en bonne compagnie un soir. Cependant, elle avait décidé de ne rien dire tellement le comportement de son amie la rendait hilare.

**« Tu as vu comment il me regardait ? C'est pour bientôt ! »** Dit la rousse en sortant du cours.

**_ Tu rêves, ajouta Quinn avec un sourire, il n'a regardait que moi pendant ces 2h.**

**_ Tu doutes de mes atouts Fabray ? Et puis je sais qu'il n'est pas ton genre. Cette personne te conviendrait mieux,** répondit Emma en désignant une fille qui passait dans le couloir. **Petite brune aux cheveux longs, sourire éclatant, yeux émeraude, je me demande si elle chante elle aussi.**

Quinn voulut répliquer mais son téléphone sonna. Elle du se débattre pour l'attraper, avec des livres dans ses deux mains, ce n'était pas vraiment évident.

C'est la jeune rousse qui saisit le téléphone de son amie, pour l'aider mais surtout par curiosité. Quinn lui lança un regard noir, son amie lui tira la langue et décrocha.

**« Quinn Fabray j'écoute ! »**

**_ Quel enfant**, pensa la blonde en soupirant.

**_ Salut Ginny Weasley, répondit la voix au bout du fil, passe moi Q s'il te plait.**

**_ Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça Santana**, riposta Emma, Comment vas-tu ? **Mon corps ne te manque p...**

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Quinn avait repris le téléphone en main. Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de phrase entre ses deux amies. Ses deux amies flirtaient sans arrêts, enfin surtout Emma. Elles avaient couché une ou deux fois ensemble lors de soirées. Mais la jeune blonde savait qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux, Santana essayait d'oublier Brittany, Emma voulait passer du bon temps rien de plus.

**_Santana !** Salua Quinn.

**_ Hé Ice Queen ! Tu vas bien ?**

**_ Très bien**, mentit-elle en entrant dans la cafétéria.

**_ Elle ment S, elle a une mine affreuse**, cria Emma juste derrière elle. La jeune blonde se retourna pour assassiner son amie d'un regard.

**_ Quinn...** Menaça Santana à l'autre bout du téléphone.

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère** répondit-elle en remplissant son plateau et en esquissant un sourire de remerciement pour la dame de service.

**_Mh mh..** La latine semblant réfléchir pendant un instant. **Je t'envoie un billet pour New-York dés ce soir, c'est non négociable, tu as intérêt de bouger tes petites fesses, sinon tu auras à faire à moi. Ramène Weasley avec toi si tu veux, bye** !

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répliquer pour rejeter la proposition, son amie avait déjà raccroché. Elle suivit Emma jusqu'à une table pour s'asseoir et déjeuner. Elle fixa son amie d'un mauvais œil.

**_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça Q, j'ai dit ça pour toi.**

**_ Tu fais vraiment chier,** murmura Quinn en regardant son assiette avec un air de dégoût.

* * *

Et voilà le premier ! Je mets l'histoire en place lentement je sais, ce qui pourrait déplaire à certaine personnes, mais j'aime écrire comme ça. Je ne vais pas trop parler pour ce premier chapitre j'attends vos avis, critiques. :)

Nuages


	3. Chapter 2

Ca m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir ces rewiews, merci beaucoup ! Ca me donne vraiment envie de continuer, ca me donne de la motivation ! Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre, ca me tient vraiment à coeur.

**seve2904 :** Tu vas pouvoir comprendre tout ça avec ce chapitre et les suivants!

**Juuuuulie :** Merci ca fait tellement plaisir ! Alors oui tu verras Emma resseble à Santana mais elles se différencie également sur certains points tu verras!

**Pettitteluciole :** J'espère que ce deuxième te plaira également ! Tu en sauras plus sur Quinn en lisant ce chapitr ! Je suis contente qu'Emma te plaise j'avais un peu peur étant donné que ce personnage sort tout juste de mon imagination. Je ne suis pas fan du love quinntana mais j'adore parler de leurs amitié.

**Guest :** La voilà !

J'ai oublié de préciser que rien ne m'appartenais !

Donc pour vous tous : le chapitre deux est la ! Enjoy !

* * *

Quinn venait de rentrer dans la petite chambre n°408. À cette heure-ci, seul les néons des lampadaires éclairés son espace. En effet, le soleil se couchait tôt pour un mois de décembre, la ville était déjà baignée dans le noir. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer les lumières et s'écroula sur le lit. La jeune blonde était épuisée, même si sa journée avait été plutôt calme, elle voulait juste oublier, arrêter de réfléchir, s'endormir sans rêves. Quinn se releva en position assise et prit son ordinateur qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. Elle commença par consulter ses mails. Le plus récent était de la part de sa mère, elle lui demandait comment elle allait, si tout se passait bien à Yale et elle concluait en lui disant que sa fille lui manquait. Depuis le début de ses études universitaire, à cause de la distance et notamment la séparation de ses parents, les rapports entre Quinn et sa mère s'étaient considérablement améliorés. On pouvait même dire qu'aujourd'hui, elles étaient proches, même si au départ, la jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça. Cependant, ce soir, Quinn était d'humeur morose et n'avait pas très envie de raconter ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de lui mentir en faisant semblant que tout se passait bien. La jeune blonde préféra repousser l'échéance de sa réponse. Elle alla ensuite faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux. « Rien d'intéressant » se dit-elle.

Quinn soupira lourdement et décida de mettre de la musique. Le tunnel d'or d'Aaron, par vraiment la musique pour aller mieux. Elle s'allongea plus confortablement et ferma les yeux. « Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges, je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange. » La jeune blonde se sentait tellement triste et fatiguée, elle était vide. Tout avait dérapé, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Elle se détestait dans ces moments de faiblesse. Une petite larme coula le long de sa joue, la jeune blonde ragea intérieurement et l'essuya d'un revers de la main. « Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges, je t'aime trop fort. Mon ange. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sonore. Les lumières, à peine allumées, aveuglèrent la jeune blonde allongée pendant un instant. Une rousse apparut alors, les bras chargés de DVD, et de nourriture. Quinn se releva afin d'éteindre la musique et s'efforça de masquer son triste visage.

**« Il était temps que j'arrive.»** Murmura Emma pour elle-même.

La jeune fille posa ce qu'elle tenait sur le peu de places qu'il restait sur son bureau. Elle se retourna et marcha en direction de son amie. Arrivé à hauteur de la jeune blonde, Emma s'abaissa pour être à son niveau et elle la prit dans ses bras en essayant avec cette étreinte de lui faire passer toute son amitié et sa compassion. C'était dans ce genre de moments que Quinn se souvenait à quel point elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir une colocataire telle que la jeune rousse. Et pourtant, au départ Emma n'était pas dans la 408, la jeune blonde était seule dans sa chambre. C'est seulement quelques jours après la rentrée qu'une rousse survoltée fit son apparition dans la vie de Quinn. Elles avaient très rapidement sympathisé, Emma ne cessait de la faire rire avec ses diverses histoires. Les deux amies étudiant les mêmes cours, passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble. C'est pour cela que seulement quelques semaines, elles savaient tout de leurs vies. D'habitude, la jeune blonde n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie à une fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Mais avec Emma, c'était différent, c'était un peu comme une deuxième Santana.

Emma embrassa son amie sur le front en signe d'affection et décida de ne pas parler tout de suite du sujet très sensible.  
**« Alors ! »** Dit-elle en se relevant.** « J'ai pris deux une comédie sans prise de tête et un film d'action bourrin. Pour la bouffe, j'ai : un petit Mc Do, je t'ai pris le sandwich que tu adores, tu sais celui avec le bacon. Et en dessert**, s'écria la jeune rousse, **un énorme pot de glace vanille/cookies ! Mais d'abord, je te raconte ma soirée ! »**

Quinn renifla et souris légèrement, heureusement qu'Emma et Santana était dans sa vie.

**_ Je t'écoute,** dis la jeune blonde en croquant dans son hamburger.

**_ Il était à peu prés 23h30, presque tout les étudiants étaient la, grosse ambiance comme d'habitude,** commença Emma.** Je dansais tranquille. Un mec est venu me parler, je ne sais même plus son prénom !**

**_ Étonnant,** dit Quinn en souriant avec une voix remplie d'ironie.

**_ Oh ça va !** La jeune rousse frappa légèrement son amie sur l'épaule et bu avant de continuer son histoire.** Bref, il essayait ridiculement de me draguer en me proposant un verre quand cet idiot est arrivé.**

**_ Paul, j'imagine,** répondit la jeune rousse.

**_ Bingo ! Cet abruti n'a toujours pas compris que je ne lui appartenais pas, j'me suis retrouvé devant deux imbéciles allaient se battre comme des coqs. Je me suis éclipsé et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je suis arrivé devant la bibliothèque du campus. Au même moment, un mec est sorti !**

**_ Laisse moi deviner, beau mec, grand, musclé, il t'a lancé un sourire et tu lui as sauté dessus ?**

**_ Quinn !** S'écria Emma.** Et ce n'est pas du tout ça, à vrai dire, il avait plus l'air d'un intello. Je lui ai demandé comment ça aller et il s'est retourné en croyant que je parlais à quelqu'un d'autre. On a parlait un moment, je ne me souviens absolument pas de quoi, je me souviens juste de quelques dessins. J'lui ai proposé de venir à la fête, mais il m'a repoussé en disant que ce n'était pas son truc. Tu sais que j'aime quand il y a un peu de défis, je l'ai embrassé par surprise et j'suis repartie en lui laçant un sourire. Ça change un peu de ces abrutis de sportifs et puis il n'est pas si moche que ça enfin, je crois ! Conclut la rousse en souriant.**

Quinn fixa son amie avant d'éclater de rire.

**_ Pauvre Seth !** Dit-elle.

**_ Seth ?** Questionna la rousse.

**_ Ils suit les mêmes cours que nous et il est dingue de toi depuis le début de l'année tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, il te fixe sans arrêt !**

**_ Ah, c'est pour ça que sa tête me disait quelque chose,** répondit Emma.** Ça va être plus drôle que ce que je pensais, à nous deux Seth !** S'écria-t-elle en rigolant.

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient tranquillement le film qui avait été choisi un peu plus tôt. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans le fond du lit de la jeune blonde, sous l'épaisse couette blanche avec entre elles, un énorme pot de glace.

Le film touchait à sa fin. La télé affichait désormais le générique présentant tous les acteurs sur une musique plutôt rythmée. Emma attendait patiemment que son amie commence la discussion. Elle avait compris au fil des jours passé avec la jeune blonde qu'il était inutile de la brusquer si l'on voulait la faite parler. Quinn se livrera elle même à son amie quand elle se sentira prête. Alors Emma plongea une nouvelle fois sa cuillère dans le pot de glace en fixant la télévision.

**« J'aimerais effacer ce weekend de ma vie, l'oublier comme si rien ne c'était passé. »** Dit tout à-coup la jeune blonde. Son amie arrêta de manger, posa la cuillère et se tourna vers son amie. Elle la fixa d'un regard qui lui disait de continuer.** « Tout est allé de travers, j'ai tout gâché, non, elle a tout gâché, enfin, je ne sais même plus. »** Expliqua-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

**_ Tu lui as dit ce qu'il se passait dans ta petite tête ?** Demanda Emma.** C'est fait tu lui as enfin dit ce que tu pensais ? Si c'est ça ne t'inquiète pas tu sais qu'il lui faut un tem..**

Au vu du regard qu'avait son amie, triste et vide, Emma la regarda d'un œil accusateur.

**_ Merde Quinn !** Râla son amie.** T'avais dit que tu le ferais, on en avait parlé.**

**_ Je sais je sais !** Dit Quinn en s'agitant. La jeune fille se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la petite chambre.** J'allais lui dire, j'avais réfléchi pendant tout le trajet comment lui expliquer, lui avouer tout. Mais quand je suis arrivé, elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'en placer une, tu sais comment elle est ! Et puis elle m'a annoncé toute guillerette que Brody l'imbécile était de retour, que tout allait pour le mieux et qu'il nous attendait dans la voiture.**

**_ Et alors ! Quoi t'as peur de la concurrence qu'il pourrait y avoir ?** Demanda la jeune rousse d'un ton sarcastique.** Laisse-moi rire. Il est peut-être beau, mais c'et un imbécile qui se sert de sa voix pour emballer les filles. Tu vaux bien mieux que lui et Rachel le sais au fond d'elle j'en suis sûre, il faut juste qu'elle ouvre les yeux.**

Quinn se stoppa au milieu de la chambre. Le simple fait d'entendre son nom lui coupa le souffle et une boule apparut au fond de sa gorge. Elle se maudissait d'avoir mal.

**_ Quand j'ai vu à quel point ça la rendait heureuse, je me suis juste dit que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal, que si elle était heureuse c'était le principal et que je préférai rester aie avec elle que de tout gâcher. Mais de toute façon..** Murmura Quinn après avoir avalé sa salive.** On s'est disputé, tout est fini.**

La jeune blonde soupira de tristesse.

**_ Quinn, je suis désolé,** consola son amie en s'avançant vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.** Ca va aller, tu verras.**

La jeune blonde ne préféra pas répondre de peur d'éclater en sanglots.

**_ Ça ira,** susurra Emma.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ne vous retenez pas de mettre une review ça me permet d'avance, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise ! (Enfin si la critique est construite bien sûr.) Merci !

Clouuds.


End file.
